paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid Bear-ly Braves Through
One fall night on Adventure Bay, Aid somehow got separated from Roader when they were on a hiking trip. He found some sort of cave to stay in until Roader arrives with help. How did I get myeslf into this mess? Aid said to himself. Now I gotta live in the wilderness! Aid shivered from the cold. He wished that he hadn't forgotten to bring a compass in case a situation like this occurred. Roader said, "Remember to bring the compass! Don't forget the compass, in case we get seperated." And what happens? I forget the compass! Why me?! I have a terrible memory! Ugh! Aid uttered He started to yawn. Maybe this nightmare will be over in the morning. Aid said. *yawn* I might as well just go to sleep. Brrrrrr! And.....I h-hope I can manage to keep warm enough. He shivers as he dozes off. Meanwhile, Roader was calling out for Aid, hoping to get a response from his brotherly friend. Aiiiiiiid! Aiiiiiid! Ooooohhhhh where are you buddy? Roader moans as he searches throught the forest. Oh Aid, wherever you are, please acknowledge that it's not your fault that you forgot the compass. You have short term memory loss, so it was an accident. Roader says. He looks up at the night sky. *sighs* I'll have to find you tomorrow; please be ok out here. He states as he heads back to the lookout. The next morning, Aid wakes up with a yawn. When he opened his eyes, he saw some sort of shadow was standing in front of him. Aaaaahhhhhh, *stretches* who are you? He yawned His eyes were blurry, then when he rubbed them, they widened out of shock. *gasp* Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! He exclaimed as he backed up. There, standing right over top of him, was a blue, mother bear. She didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either. I-I-I must've w-w-w-walked into a b-bear cave! Aid stammers The mother walked towards him. Aid backs up nervously, until he backed up into a wall. N-n-n-n-now now ms. b-b-bear. I-I-I-I didn't know this w-w-was your h-h-home. Aid says as he shakes with fear. He then sees an opportunity to run away. G-goodbye now! He says as he bolts for the exit of the cave, but he felt something holding him. The bear got a grip on his pup pack, and pulled him back. AHH! NONONO! Let go! Let gooo! Please don't hurt me! Please! Aid cowers as the bear brings him back to her. The mother bear then had Aid in her arms. Aid was still very scared. Then the bear opened her mouth above him. NOOOOOOO! Aid screamed, and he closed his eyes and covered his face. He then felt a smile trying to appear, and a laugh coming up. The mother bear wasn't going to eat him, but she was trying to clean him, as if he was her own cub. As she licked him, Aid giggled a little. Heheheheheheheheh! Hehehehehey! Thahahahahahat tickles! He laughed The bear continued licking his belly. Then after a little while, it flipped him over, removed his pup pack and uniform, and cleaned his back. Uuuhhhhh, thanks? He said in confusion. The mother bear appeared to have smiled. She then licks Aid's sides. Pffffft! Hehehehehehey! I'm ticklish there too! I'm very ticklish thehehehehere! He giggled. Hahahahahahaha! Oohoohoohoohoohoohoo! The bear then places him down. Aid is still very nervous. Umm, umm, thank you ms. bear, but I must be going now. Aid said. But she picked him up again when he tried to leave. Aid got even more nervous. H-h-h-h-hey, I r-really need to go now. Aid stated before his stomach rumbled. And I need to get something to eat. He added The bear put him down again and motioned him to follow her. Uhhh, alright m-ms. b-bear. Aid said, then he walked after the mother bear. The mother bear led Aid to a berry bush. Aid saw the berries and felt his mouth water a little. Those look a little tastyyyyy. He whispered She shook some berries off the bush and encouraged Aid to eat them. Thank you! Aid said as he ate a few berries. Mmmmmm, these are good! He says as he continues eating more. Then, another huge figure appeared behind him. Aid looked back and immediately became terrified. N-n-n-n-not an-n-n-n-nother one! He exclaimed There, standing behind him, was a male bear. Then, the mother bear walks up to the male and licks him. It was the father bear. Aid was confused, but scared at the same time. The mother bear explains through bear language to the father bear on how she found Aid in her cave. The father bear then walks up to Aid. At this course of action, Aid tries to run away, but like with the mother bear, he gets pulled back, and placed under the father bear's paw. H-h-h-h-h-he w-w-w-w-w-won't eat m-m-m-me? W-w-w-w-will he? Aid thought to himself. The father bear then gives Aid a lick on the back, to try and make him feel comfortable. Aid was surprised. W-w-w-what if he's determining if I'm a good m-meal? Aid feared. I'll be dinner! I'll be a bear's supper! I'll be pup meat! He cowered as he puts his paws on his face. But the father bear picks Aid up with his mouth, without letting his teeth hurt him, and carries him back to the cave. The mother bear followed behind them. When they got back, the father bear put Aid down. Aid was still nervous, and backed away from the two bears. S-s-s-so, c-can I go now? He asked nervously. Then, he felt something pounce on top of him. AAHHHH! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO BE FOOD! He screamed But the thing that had pounced on him was a male bear cub. It playfully tugged on Aid's left ear. Ow! Hey! He remarked, then he saw the cub. Oh! It was just a cub. He said in relief. Next, he felt something lick his side. Heeheeheeheehee! Who's tihihihihihickling me?! He giggles. It was a female bear cub. U-um, he-hello. Aid said nervously. The female bear cub then nudges Aid onto his back. Oof! H-huh? Wh-what are y-you-? Aid asked before the female bear cub started to lick Aid's belly. Gahahahahahahahaha! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! You're tihihihihickling mehehehe! Aid laughed. Err-mmmmmm-eeeeeeeee-pfffffffahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! After that, the male bear cub licked Aid's sides. Ohohohohohohohohoho! W-w-w-w-wait! Stoooop! I cahahahahahaha, am too hehehehehehehehe, ticklish! He cried The cubs stopped, and then sniffed on Aid's fur. *pant, pant* What are you doing now? He asked The cubs then playfully gnawed on him a little. Uh, hey! What are you- Ow! Hey! Why'd you just- Ouch! H-hey, mrs. bear? Can you- Owww! Get them to stop please? I'm not a chew toy. Ohouch! Aid pleaded The mother bear urges the two cubs to stop nibbling on Aid. Then she picks Aid up with her mouth and places him in her lap. Heheheh, thanks. Heh, for a pair of cubs, they sure do have pretty sharp teeth. Aid says while rubbing his bite spots. The mother bear starts to lick the spots to help them heal. Mmmmmmm, aaaaaaaaa, thank you. That feels much better. Aid sighed When the mother bear put him back down, Aid felt a certain feeling come upon him. H-hey, can I get some water? I'm feeling thirsty. Aid requested The father bear then walks out the cave and leads him to a lake. Thanks! Aid said as he walked up to the lake and started drinking the water. While drinking, two eyes were watching him. From inside the lake, an aligator swam up onto shore were Aid was. Aid looked up. *gasp* Oh no! He said as he saw the hungry looking gator. P-please d-don't e-eat m-me m-mr. gator. Aid said as he backed up slowly. The aligator walked after him. Aid backed up into a big rock behind him, preventing him from backing up further. Oohhhhhhhh. Nooooo nooooooo. He trembled as the gator prepared to attack. But then, a low, yet aggressive growl was heard from behind the aligator. It looked back and saw the father bear staring at it angrily. The aligator, knowing that its safety is better than a meal, leaves the scene, and leaves Aid alone. He returns to the lake. Phew! Aid sighed. That was close! Thanks mr. bear. He said The father bear grunted as if to say "You're welcome" and leads Aid back to the cave. As they headed back, Aid accidentally trips over a rock and flies right into a berry bush. The father bear runs over to see if he was ok. Aid emerges, completely covered in purple berry juice. Yeeeeck! I'm going to need a bath! Let's go back to the lake so I can wash this off. He suggested But the father bear urges him to walk back to the cave. Aid was unsure, but complies. Uhhhh okaaaay. But I really think I need to get cleaned. Aid said hesitantly. They eventually make it back. The mother bear and her two cubs looked over and saw the juice covered golden retriever pup. Heheheh, had an accident. Aid said shyly. The other three bears walked over to him, and gave him a look that told him he looked tasty. Uhhhhhh bye! Aid said getting scared and ran to the inside of the cave. He covered his eyes, preparing to possibly get eaten; instead, he felt a lick on his back. That lick came from the male bear cub. What wait, wait what. He muttered as another lick swept across his head. This lick came from the father bear. What are you-. He asked before getting licked right on the face by the mother bear. Pleh pleh! Yiiiick! I'm not a lolipop! Please don't lick me. He said But the four bears continued their tasty berry juiced buddy treat. Aid felt a little disgusted. Yuck! Cut it out! Please, cut it out? It's kinda....gross. He said Then the female bear cub licked his right side. Ggghhhhh! Oh not there! I've been tickled enough for one day! Aid stated But then the mother bear licked his right side. Ohhhh jeeeeeeez! I heeeeee! I think that's enough. He said while smiling nervously. But after that, father bear licked Aid's hind paws. Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Not that spot! Not there! Not there! He said He felt the male cub licking his belly. NNNNGGHHHHH! I....can't....hold.....out.....any.......more! He strained And when the father bear took another stroke at his hind paws, Aid bursted out in laughter. GYEEEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I'M T-T-TOO HEHEHEHEHEH TICKLISH! He bellowed The bears were about done licking him, but Aid was still being a barrel full of laughs. Hehehehehehehehehehehe! *pant pant pant* A-are you g-guys done now? Aid asked The bears finished licking Aid clean from the berry juice. Aid sighed in relief. Phew! Finally! He said as he got up. But then the bear cubs jumped on top of Aid and each crawled up to one of Aid's legs. H-hey! What are you two doing? Aid asked while trying to look behind him. Then he felt something nip his left hind paw. Eeeeeeek! He exclaimed. N-nooo, don't do that! But the female bear cub continued nibbling on his hind paw. And then the male did the same with his right. Doooooooooh myyyyyyyy! Hehehe, hahaha, teeheeheehee, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He guffawed. Lehehehehehehet go of my hind pahahahahahahaws! He begged and started to tear up. Why am I so ticklish?! He said while crossing his back paws Then the mother bear removed the female cub, and the father the male. Aid panted heavily. Heee hooo, whew my goodness! If the whole world wanted to tickle me, I'd pass out! He stated. And I probably would never wake up! Elsewhere, it was dusk, and Roader was on his way back to the forest with Chase. Tracker and Casey were planning to meet them there. So he forgot his compass, and you guys got seperated? Asked Chase Yep. Replied Roader. Poor fella has short term memory loss, so he didn't remember to bring it with him. He explained Then they get there and see Trackr and Casey. Hola mi amigos! Greeted Tracker Hiya Chase! Hey there Roader! Casey said Hi Tracker! Hi Casey! Said Roader and Chase. You guys ready to start searching for Aid? Asked Roader Si! We're ready! Tracker answered Then lead the way Casey and Chase! You guys sniff out for any scents, Tracker will keep his ears peeled for any sounds out there, and I'll see if I can spot anything from a distance. Roader explaned Chase is on the case! Said Chase I'm all ears! Said Tracker Full steam ahead! Said Casey Let's hit the road! Said Roader And then they all set off to find Aid. That night, Aid was resting with the bears. He was exhausted from all his laughter earlier. But then, he started to squirm uncomfortably in his sleep. He was having a nightmare where a bigger, more meaner black male bear was chasing him in a dark forest. While running, Aid looked back and saw two white eyes glaring at him in the shadows as they chased him. Aid whimpered as he was asleep. Noo! L-leave me alone! P-please d-don't hurt me bear! Aid muttered in his sleep as he was running in his dream. Help me! Somebody please help me! He called in his dream. Roaderrrrr! Heeeellllllp! Help me, please! Then Aid started to cry while sleeping. In his nightmare, the backround went from dark blue to red, and Aid was trapped up against a rocky wall. The big black bear was standing right in front of him, getting ready to attack. It stood on its hind legs and had its teeth bared. Aid gasped in fear. It started to rain. Nononoooo! Pleeease! Plehehehease! Dohon't hurt meeee! He begged while tearing up and trying to back away. And then the bear let out a fearsome roar as lightning flashes and thunder claps loudly. No!! Don't eat me! NO, NOOOOOOOO!!! Aid screamed in extreme horror as the bear's shadow closed in on him. The mother bear woke up, and saw that Aid sleeping in tears. He was traumatized in his sleep and making terrified motions. She then gently pulls him over to her a nuzzles his fur, attempting to calm him down. Aid hyperventilates a few times from crying, then sighs in calmness and snuggles up to the mother bear, feeling a sense of security and safety. The mother bear smiled, softly stroked his back with her paw, and went back to sleep. The father bear saw this and nuzzles Aid as well. Aid makes a smile and started to sleep more peacefully. Then the father bear went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Chase and Casey were sniffing for any scents of Aid. Got anything Aid? Asked Casey Nope! Not yet. Replied Chase How long do you think it'll be before we find Aid? Roader asked Tracker. Don't worry Roader. I'm sure we'll find him very soon! Tracker said Back at the cave, Aid, still sleeping, felt something slither on his hind paws. Teeheeheehee! Hey, don't tickle me Roader! Stohohohop! He said as he dreamt about Roader playfully doing so to his hind paws. The thing slithering on his hind paws then moved up to his belly. In his dream, Roader starts playfully tickling his belly next. Roader! Dohohohohon't! He giggled. Then he woke up, and saw what was really tickling him, a snake who was staring a him eye to eye. Paralyzed with fear Aid tries to wake up the mother bear, but he didn't want to make any sudden movements or the snake might strike. The snake moved closer to Aid's face. Aid then slowly backed up, and got the snake to move off of him. But he knew he had to lead it away from the cubs. So he backed away slowly, and the snake followed him. Eventually, Aid reached a big rock. He looked at the for a snake second, then he quickly jumped up onto the rock. The snake lunged at him, but barely missed his right leg. Aid tried to climb up the rock and to safety, but it too was slippery for him to grip properly. He looked down in fear as he saw the snake on the ground waiting for him to slip and fall. Ugghhh! Whoa! He exclaimed as he slid down the rock. The snake hissed aggressively at him. Nrrrghhhh! Daaaaaaahhhhhhh! HEEELP! He screamed after sliding down some more. Then, Tracker from afar hears something. Espere! I hear something! Tracker said Roader looked with wonder. What is it? He asked Tracker moved his ears around. *Heeelp! HEEEELP!* It sounds like someone calling for help! Tracker replied Where's it coming from? Asked Casey That way mi amigos! Tracker said while pointing northeast. Come on Casey! Let's see if we can sniff out who it might be! Said Chase You got it Chase! Casey replied Then the german shepherd and beagle ran northeast while sniffing the ground. Tracker followed them, but Roader was concerned. I hope it's not Aid. He said to himself. Then he ran after the others. Back at the rock, Aid was still holding on for his life. The snake inched up the rock, trying to get closer to him. Aid panicked and tried to quickly scale up the rock, but it was still too slippery. Oh no no no! Whaaaaaaa! He exclaimed as he slipped once again. The snake took another lunge, and Aid jumps up just in time. HHRRGGHHH ahhaahhhhhh! Aid exclaimed as he slid down more. The snake tries to lunge at Aid again. But Aid makes another close, yet successful dodge. The snake hissed more aggressively. Somebody, help! Aid cried. I can't hold on that much longer! The other pups were on their way. Then Chase picks up a smell. Hey, what's that? He said What's what? Asked Casey Hang on. Chase said as he sniffed the ground. It smells like, *sniiiiiff* a pup that was followed by a snake? Chase questioned Let me take a sniff! Said Casey. *sniff, sniff* Not just any pup, a golden retriever pup! Casey concluded It must be Aid! Roader said Can you see him? Chase asked Let me see. Said Roader. He looked around closely and saw Aid in the distance slipping on a rock trying to get away from a snake. *gasp* It's Aid! He's trying to escape a snake, but the rock he's on is too slippery! Roader exclaims Vamos amigos! We have to save him! Said Tracker Let's go! Said Casey. And they ran off to help Aid. Aid felt like his grip was coming to its end. He whimpered at the sight of the snake waiting for that moment. Y-y-you don't wanna eat me. Heheh, I taste like aaaaa hot dog! Blech! Aid said as he made a disgusted face, trying to get the snake to go away. But the snake just hissed again. A hot dog, why did I say a hot dog? Aid questioned himself. He started slipping even more. The snake inched ever closer to Aid's rear end. Aid gasped, knowing where he was about to get bitten. Don't.........you.......think about it! Aid demanded as he slid down slowly. Please don't bite me! Especially not there! The snake just hissed as Aid slid into his striking range. But before he could take a bite, a loud whistle sound was blown, stopping the snake. Who was that? Wondered Aid It was Casey who blew the whistle. Then Chase yelled with his megaphone. Attention Mr. snake! Leave that golden retriever pup alone! He ordered The snake then backed away from Aid, and slithered off. Aid slid right onto the ground. He let out a deep sigh, and smiled with relief. Aid! Are you okay? Roader asked Then Aid suddenly jumped onto Roader and hugged him. Doooof! Roader uttered as Aid jumped on him. Uhhh heheh. Glad to see you're ok. He said Thank you guys so much for saving me! Aid said Your welcome Aid! Said Casey We heard you forgot your compass. Said Chase Aid whimpered. Yeah, I did. I have a terrible memory! Aid said remorsefully. No you don't Aid. Comforted Roader. You have short term memory loss, that's all. Sometimes, you can forget things almost instantly. It's no big deal. He explained Aid smiled a little. Thanks Roader. You know, I'm glad I wasn't alone out here. Aid said What do you mean Aid? Asked Tracker You see, I found this cave to sleep in, and then this mother bear found me in her cave. But she was so nice to me. And so was the father bear that came a little later. And they had two sweet cubs, a son and a daughter. But they were a little rough with me. Aid stated Heheheh, sounds like you had a swell time huh? Roader said while smiling Aid embarrassingly grins. *chuckles* Yeah, I guess I did. Then he saw the four bears that watched over him. AAHHHHH! BEARS! He yells as he runs behind the slippery rock. The other pups turn around and saw the bears. Oh! You must be the bears that watched over Aid. Said Roader. Thank you guys so much for keeping him safe. The bears happily grunted. Then the bear cubs playfully tackled Roader and Tracker. Heheheh! Aid was right, you guys are a little rough! Said Tracker The male cub licked Roader's belly. Hahahahahaha! You must've did this to Aid a couple times huh? He said. He's incredibly ticklish at times. Chase laughed. Aiiiiid. Are these the bears you were talking about? He asked Aid peeked out from his hiding place. Oohhhhhh. Yeaaahhhhhhh. He said with embarrassment. Sorry you guys, I forgot that you took care of me. Aid said The bears walked up to him a gave him a good licking as a sign of you're welcome. They licked all of his ticklish areas; from his belly, to his sides, to his hind paws. Geeheeheeheeheeheehee! Hehehehey! You're tickling me! Gahahahahahahahahaha! Thahahahahank you guys for watching ohohohohohover mehehehehehe! Ohohohohohohoho! Gohohohohohosh! Buhuhuhuhuhuhut! Do you guhuhuhuys love to tickle mehehehe?! Aid laughed as he shedded tears. Then the bears stopped and smiled. Pheeewww! Wheeeww! Whoooooo! I *pant*......think.....*pant* that's enough tickling.....for me. Aid declared. Phew! But thank you guys again for all that you have done for me. Aid says gratefully. The bears grunt happily and walk home. The two bear cubs turn around briefly to Aid and grunt goodbye. Byyyyye! Aid says while waving. You ready to go home? Casey said Yep! Agreed Aid. Oh wait! My pup pack and uniform! I got to go get them! Aid says But then the mother bear returns with them, and drops them out of her mouth. Oh. Thank you mrs. bear! Aid says while wagging his tail. The mother bear licks him and walks away again. Heheh, goodbye! Aid says. Ok! Now I'm ready! The other pups laugh and set off to the lookout. The End